


And The Sun Burned Out Tonight

by Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Brainwashing, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Patrick Stump is an assistant, Pete Wentz is a novelist, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, perfect relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits/pseuds/Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits
Summary: A cliff fic. Pete and Patrick have been married for three years. And a certain boss gets jealous of the perfect relationship.I apologize in advance for this!!!!DISCONTINUED!!!
Relationships: Attempted Pete Wentz/Dallon Weekes, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so so so so sorry for what you are going to experience.  
> But for now. Enjoy the lovely and the smut.

Pete and Patrick clinked their glasses together. A romantic booth in a restaurant to celebrate three years of marriage, two years of dating and five years of being together and being happy. The restaurant was very expensive and Pete knew that, he had only just scraped up enough money to spoil Patrick on their Five Year Anniversary. “I love you Trick-Bear! More than anything! Nobody can take me from you!”

Patrick also knew how expensive this restaurant was, it was part of his job as head secretary to know the most expensive restaurants for his **extremely** successful model, actor as well as singer, Dallon Weekes. But he really appreciated the effort that Pete was making. He always knew that Pete was struggling for money when his latest book flopped, so Patrick knew Pete was really trying to impress him. Patrick was also happy to pay forward to support his ever-loving husband to stop him losing his passion for writing books.

Patrick honestly loved Pete’s writing. Pete sometimes wrote lyrics which Patrick would secretly steal and turn into songs, putting chords and a voice to them. Patrick could sing, Patrick could REALLY sing.

Pete joking said to Patrick, when they shared a bath and got steamy (and sweaty), that Patrick should sing to him. Pete only asked when Patrick’s voice hit different octaves and when a dragged out moan sounded like heaven.

They had completely devoured two courses and three very expensive bottles of wine. They sat giggling and laughing in their romantic, candlelit booth. Patrick couldn’t stop smiling but smiling anymore made his cheeks sting.

He loved to watch Pete smile back at him, Pete’s cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk. “His Chipmunk Smile” Patrick calls it.

Pete blushed violently. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, I’m just going to the bathroom.” Patrick smiled in response and sat back in his seat patiently whilst Pete excused himself to the bathroom.

Pete’s long strides found himself not only lost in a fancy, complex restaurant but becoming increasingly desperate for the bathroom. To keep his pride intact, he ducked behind a group of drunk girls, out of sight of Patrick. The girls grabbed at Pete. One girl trying to kiss him and another trying to unbutton his shirt. He lunged at a waitress, grabbing her hand and asking urgently, to get away from the girls and because he REALLY needed the bathroom.

She pointed him to the bathroom, and turned away to deal with other customers. Pete grabbed her hand again and asked again. She gave up the fourth time Pete asked “Where?” and walked him to the bathroom, walking straight past Patrick, who burst into laughter.

Once he had finished, he stood washing his hands. His mind began wondering, and he rubbed over the area the drunk girl had kissed his neck. He pictured Patrick instead of the girl. He pictured Patrick and him, naked together. He braced himself against the sink, his breathing quickened. Pete began to sweat, unable to pull himself from his mind, his imagination running wild. He pressed his hands against the front of his jeans. Nursing and trying to hide his hard-on.

“Fuck! I can’t go out there with this.” He pulled out his phone, googling ways to easily get rid of a boner, all coming up with one answer. And Pete did not like it. But he had no other option but to get himself off if he was to go back out there and not be embarrassed. But if someone walked in and saw him, then he’s in for a whole different kind of embarrassment.

Pete pushed his way into a stall, closing the door but not locking it, he didn’t even think to lock it.

He unbuckled his jeans and leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall.

 _It’s my only option._ He pushed his jeans down slightly and grabbed at his stiffness. He felt awful that he had to do this. That he couldn’t control his mind. He started moving his hand, in a rhythm he was used to when Patrick was away, abroad or out of state with Dallon during filming or photoshoots. The rhythm was perfect except it was too slow, it would take too long, but if he did it wrong, it wouldn’t feel right and it would take longer. So he settled for the slow rhythm and continued on.

Patrick had been sat at the table for ten minutes and there was no sign of Pete.

Patrick was starting to get worried. He saw him go into a bathroom with a waitress. He didn’t want to think Pete was cheating on him, but his mind did consider it.

_That’s it! I’m going to find him!_

Patrick huffed and asked a waiter where the bathroom was. He pointed to the corner of the restaurant and Patrick stormed over. The entire bathroom was empty bar one cubicle. And Patrick recognised the grunting and panting coming from it. Patrick paused, feeling miserable and betrayed, but then it became anger. Pure rage that made his face go red.

He banged his fist on the door once, and it opened. Revealing a frozen Pete. Revealing a frozen ALONE Pete. Revealing a frozen alone Pete with his hand on his cock. Patrick’s face now went red from blushing. Pete went to close the door but Patrick stopped him. Patrick crowded into the cubicle and swatted Pete’s hand away from his dick. He kneeled in front of Pete and licked a line under the base of Pete’s shaft, earning groans of approval from Pete.

Patrick hollowed his cheeks and took Pete’s shaft entirely into his mouth. Pete’s hands snaked their way into Patrick’s hair, tugging and releasing his hair repeatedly as Patrick blew him.

About 10 minutes had passed. Pete was NOT quiet at all. He was being loud enough to mask the sound of the door opening and closing. Pete felt his stomach twist. He was close, and Patrick knew he was close because Pete got louder when he was close.

Pete was almost there…

“Seriously dudes… not in here! Keep it in your pants until you get home”

Patrick pulled his swollen lips away from Pete’s dick and blushed to his ears. Pete whined and tried to pull Patrick’s head back down, and when Patrick resisted, Pete jumped up and glared at the waiter. “I WAS SO CLOSE AND YOU FUCKING TRY TO BLUE BALL ME”

Patrick gripped Pete’s hand and whispered a growl in his ear, “I promise to fuck you into the mattress at home if you calm the fuck down and zip up your pants”

Pete obeyed immediately and walked with Patrick back to their table, avoiding eye contact with the waiter who walked in on them.

Pete and Patrick continued their meal, paid and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Discontinued 

**Author's Note:**

> Due to giving up on writing, this fic will not be continued. It was fun writing, but I felt I couldn’t continue any longer.


End file.
